


It's supposed to be this short

by just_jaqueline



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Matthias Helvar being his usual self, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/pseuds/just_jaqueline
Summary: - Stop staring -, murmured Nina, an easy smile plastered on her face. She could feel Matthias' jealousy, the hotness of his stare on the back of her thighs. - The skirt is supposed to be this short.





	It's supposed to be this short

\- Stop staring -, murmured Nina, an easy smile plastered on her face. She could feel Matthias' jealousy, the hotness of his stare on the back of her thighs. - The skirt is supposed to be this short.  
It wasn't the first time they dressed up as characters of the Komedie Brute - it was closer to the hundredth, actually - but Nina had never worn the Maiden's outfit, at least not on a important mission, and now she was grateful for it. Matthias would have blown their cover in a matter of minutes.

\- Stop glowering at people, too -, she added, when yet another tourist stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of him. They were supposed to lure clients in the casino, not scare them away.

\- You know, I was thinking about playing "the Princess and the Barbarian", tonight. - She saw Matthias' stand a little straighter out of the corner of her eye. - But first we have to finish this job.

Matthias whispered _witch_ under his breath, but his gaze softened, going from _utterly terrifying_ to _simply menacing_.

\- Think about toddlers - laughed quietly Nina, and customers could finally approach her again.


End file.
